what a father!
by razane.abouzaid
Summary: the Winchesters had to move again while john is working on a hunt he meets a fellow hunter he's never seen before and who has a son he thinks that it'll be good for Dean and Sam to get to know the kid but what happens when they figure out he's been abused ?


"come on boys pack up we 're leaving "john yelled at his boys they were leaving again

"dad come on cant we stay till the end of the school year it's only three weeks or so " argued sam he finally managed to have some friends to get to know the teacher's names and now his father is taking them to another place again!

"Sam don't argue with me I don't have time for this there has been a monster attacking innocents and he has already killed ten of them do you want him to kill more ?"he asked looking at his son to prove a point

"well why it has to be us can't someone else kill him "Sam desperately wanted to stay but he didn't have a valid argument he knew that people were getting killed and they are the only ones that can save others in that village and the fact that it was a village made him more angry

"don't you start this with me Sam we've been down this road many times than I care to count now move your ass "John's patience was running and he was anxious to get on the road as soon as possible .

"whatever" he said not knowing that his father was listening and that he just made a terrible mistake with terrible consequences

"what did you just say "John yelled as he came closer at his son who apparently chose to play brave and step up to him even closer

"I said whatever , ,whatever !"John's blood was boiling fire was getting out of his eyes smoke was firing from his ears did his son just made him look stupid his hands moved from their own and he wasn't thinking straight as he backhanded his youngest sending his face kissing the ground and causing blood to leek from his lips and nose.

Sam was choked his father never slapped him but he also crossed the boundaries full knowing his father's nerves so he got up on his feats while his father collected himself breathing hard and clenching his fists looking away from his face "yes sir "he said from a broken voice .

Dean was out buying lunch food and the moment he entered the house he knew something was off it was too quit quitter than he liked so he tried to light up the mood but failing Sam wouldn't tell him what happened and John well he never say anything so the best thing to do is to move on and forget anything happened in the first place.

The 17 years old boy and his brother sat in the impala while their father drove around the country it was a long ride the longest by far they had to stop and check for a motel to spend in the night. The next day they were in that village which looked just like any other place they were in .

"dad couldn't you find a better place than this "Dean couldn't believe his father will let them stay in that rack of a house it looked like it was going to fell at any moment

"it'll do it, Dean low budget "he said while laughing

"now if I said that he'll tell me to stop whining "he mumbled to his brother standing next to him making sure John isn't listening Dean replied to his brother putting a hand on his shoulders "you're always overthinking Sammy boy I've been with the old man a life time "his voice had a hitch that told so much about his relation with the man he had to see his father in his worst conditions and that's why he made sure his brother wouldn't have to see that. Luckily the house didn't need any cleaning. Now they need to be registered in school so they headed to a restaurant to eat before going to the school which was easy enough his father had to say the right words at the right time and be respectful enough showing a decent picture in front of the head master who was a women so their dad with his charm and good looking managed to enroll them without problems.

Then they went to the library to search the hunt he was asking the librarian about some old newspapers when a mysterious man came close to them asking for the same thing John didn't bother the man much but he made a mental note to know who the guy is and if he forms a danger but he didn't notice the teen who came with the man and who was now currently with his two sons.

"hey are you two studying here ?"he asked lightly while he grabbed himself a seat next to Dean and Sam who both looked puzzled but Dean played cool as he always do

"maybe my geeky brother here but me no I am hanging out waiting for him "he liked the kid they were probably the same age the kid was as tall as him with clear brown hair and blue sea eyes they looked so innocent at the same time they had a lot of sadness like the kid experienced a lot of hurt

"and you what brought you to this library you don't struck me as the geeky kind" Sam shot him a glare with a knock to the arm they shouldn't be hanging with the kid he might cause them problems and his father wouldn't certainly appreciate the risk of having their identity exposed .

"well see my father is a journalist who is searching for information about a murder that happened here years ago and I came along with him "he said with all confidence he could master but he knew that the boys standing in front of him didn't believe him a bit so he tried to change the subject "so you two are …?"

The Winchester boys replied at union" why you're interested ?" then they looked in each other's eyes and starred for a second before turning back to the strange boy in front of them who seemed fascinated and amused

"are you two twins or something that was sick !"he said laughing and enjoying himself when no one talked he added cheerfully "anyway I am Castiel "

Dean was the first one to reply" well I am Dean this is my brother Sam"


End file.
